


入眼平生几曾有（Few Times In Life）

by fullmoonbayferry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonbayferry/pseuds/fullmoonbayferry
Summary: would you fall in love with a woman you know that is cold-blooded?just a daydream and some understandings about my favourite character in the series.





	入眼平生几曾有（Few Times In Life）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [入眼平生几曾有](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318543) by [fullmoonbayferry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonbayferry/pseuds/fullmoonbayferry). 



> mostly done by Google translation  
> my English sucks  
> apologize for any mistakes and weird expressions that i directly translanted from Chinese.

I was a public prosecutor in the Republican City, named Nana. My parents were both metal-bending police, so I mastered metal-bending at a very young age. That was precisely why I was assigned by the President to assist in the case of Kuvira – to be more detailed, I was directly responsible for the main negotiations with her.

 

The first time I went to see her, I thought I would be very angry. But standing on the terrace and looking down at her, with her head lowered and body squatted on the floor, I actually felt hurt. She was pale, and I thought she should be like that.

As time flies, the case slowly progressed - God knows where the Avatar was during this time – Kuvira and I gradually developed something special between us. Her personal freedom was imprisoned in the range that the chain could reach. She didn't want anyone to visit her, and she didn't want to talk to any of the jailers, bu tshe always smiled at me. I was the only communication between her and the outside world. She would ask me what happened outside, what kind of treatment her subordinates received, and in whose hand her empire is now being replaced. I should never disclose anything about the trial to her, and she never asked. This was a small tacit understanding between us.

I had heard about what she did, knowing how she pointed her gun at her then fiancé and tried to murder Avatar Korra. I knew that I should stay far away from her.

My mind knew that I couldn’t trust her, but my heart was blind.

 

The avatar had returned with her girlfriend yesterday.

Her arrival officially announced the end of all investigations into the case, and Kuvira’s trial was about to begin.

To be honest, I was not worried about Kuvira being executed. Even the war traffickers in Fire Nation could get a good end. Kuvira’s bending had been taken away, and she was locked in the most prestigious prison in the Republican city. What else could she do? In the past few months, our relationship had been completely different. I was afraid of losing her, but not of her death, but of our seperation.

"Nana." Kuvira saw me walking in, stood up. Her iron chain in her wrist creaked.

"Vee." I stepped forward, waved, unloaded her handcuffs and hugged her. I was a little shorter than her, but she was barefoot all the time, so we were about the same height and our faces against each other when we hugged.

"I miss you so much." I buried my face in her neck.

Kuvira hugged me and patted me on the back. "I miss you too."

"Tonight all the jailer were invited to drink in the ground floor." I pretended to be careless, whispered gently. "There are no other people here."

She was a clever person, and immediately understood what I said. She let me go a little, holding my arms in both hands and putting me in front of her. But we were still very close, and the tips of our noses were touched.

I closed my eyes and waited for her slightly violent caress.

Before Kuvira, I never interacted with a woman. The feeling of being with Kuvira is different from being with any lovers before; she was unexpectedly very gentle. Of course, the word gentle only referred to her strength. As for her style... she was overbearing, straightforward, and irresistible. I never thought that I could take the leading role in our relationship. The sense of possession in her green scorpion made me feel unconscious and could only be manipulated by her at her will.

She rarely kissed me. Usually lovers liked to start a romantic night with a lingering kiss, but I guess she probably just wasn’t into it. She used to bite my ear as the start, then the neck, then the collarbone, and untied my coat and the lace-up underwear, chest, and abdomen. I didn't know why I wanted to wear this to see her; she never cared. The uniforms on my body fell with her kisses - she was a conqueror, and she wouldn't care anything on the road when she ran for the target.

Then I rolled onto her bed. This was a hard bed, but the quilt was very soft and full of her smells. At the time, I would be in dreams, and could hardly sat up and could only trembled to untie the cross buckle of her prison clothes. I left my nails in order not to tear her clothes apart. Prison clothes were much easier to remove than uniforms, and they would be thrown aside without a moment.

Then... then I looked at my reflection in her green lake eyes and tasted the human bliss she brought to me.

But today I waited and got a kiss.

I opened my eyes in surprise, only to find that her eyes were closed. Perhaps it was because of the instinct of the military, or her vigilance about the guards ; even when the most active moment she never closed her eyes.

I thought I was dreaming. I wrapped my hands around her neck and closed my eyes to feel the enthusiasm from her tongue. She rubbed my hairs behind my ears and suddenly stopped.

"Nana." Her hand touched my already burning face and held me to the bed.

I looked back to her. In any case, Kuvira was a stunner, a blessed creature of beauty. The eyebrows of the sword and the eyes of the stars gave her a sense of righteousness, but with a symbolic, unscrupulous chuckle, she was dangerously enchanting. She looked a lot like a Republican: the background of her appearance was the richness of Earth Kingdom, but there was also the fierceness of Fire Nation to icing on the cake. The long-awaited beautiful eyes of hers was inlaid with the world's most perfect emerald. Her eyes shimmered in the looming light outside the iron window.

"Yes……"

"The avatar is back, isn't she?" she asked softly, her hands wrapped around my waist and hugged me to her lap.

I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder, unintentionally brushed her chest.

"The trial is about to begin, isn't it?"

There were some unsatisfactory thoughts in my stomach. I was one of the main organizers of this case. And I was the person directly responsible to President Zhu-Li. If I wanted, if I had a long sleeve and a good dance, my influence on this case was amazingly huge.

"I love you, Nana."

When I heard her, my heart skipped a beat. I loved her, that was beyond doubt. But I had always been unsure of the relationship between us. Were we friends? lovers? Or… girlfriends?

"If I am guilty, I will go to Ba Sing Ce to serve my sentence. Nana, I don't want to be separated from you." She leaned her head on my shoulder and spoke softly in my ear, "You will help me, won’t you?””

Seeing that I did not respond, she added: "I am not afraid of prison, Nana. The most painful punishment in the world is that I will never see my loved one for the rest of my life, that I will never see you."

I looked up subconsciously and wanted to make sure that what she said was true or not but ran into her eyes without any precaution.

I suddenly remembered how they called this pair of eyes that made me dream: the beauty narrow-eyed of inferiority.

Self-deception. Everyone said that Kuvira was ruthless and had a cold-blooded heart, but God knows how passionate she was to her country. Her abandoned fiancé was frustrated with himself and lamented that his true heart was paid in vain. But did Kuvira really not love him? Kuvira loved the grand plan of the Earth Empire, and he was an important part of it. How can Kuvira not love him, if he meant the success of her life-long goal? But it was not the childish longing for romance that Bataar Jr. wanted anyway.

When the avatar used Bataar to threaten Kuvira, her fiancé became a stumbling block on her way to the victory. This iron-hearted woman had only her own grand vision in her eyes. Any other things were of secondary priority. Of course, the life of her fiancé did not matter to her at all.

That was something I had always known. I had been hypnotizing myself all this time that Kuvira was actually in love with me, that she never wanted to get messages out of my mouth, that she didn't want to use me for amnesty; but deep inside, a person stupid as me knew that it was not true. Every question she asked me, every message I sent for her, every movement I traced for her, was for the sake of her own calculations. She had been using me, and I didn’t know if one percent of it was true.

I probably got the love and warmth of her plan, just like poor Bataar. After all, she was Kuvira, President of Earth Empire, not my Vee. Although I hated her, feared her, could never agree with her, I could not stop loving her, adoring her and I just wanted to follow her.

"I will help you." I replied, kissing the green eyes that could kill me. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this.  
> have a nice day~


End file.
